Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus provided with a platen for supporting a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-187903 uses a suction platen that sucks a sheet by a negative pressure. Furthermore, a duct and a waste ink tank are disposed under the platen so as to recover ink (waste ink) discarded during marginless printing.
The inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-187903 is configured such that a guide channel extending from the platen to the waste ink tank is formed sideways of the duct, that is, is flush with the duct. Therefore, the capacity of the duct must be reduced, whereby negative pressure control by a negative pressure generating fan is liable to become unstable. In addition, the arrangement of the waste ink tank also is limited. Consequently, the large size of the entire apparatus is inevitable in achieving the compatibility between waste ink recovery and sheet suction.